


dear fiancé, dear my love (i'll promise you forever)

by mon_k



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nature, Non Linear Narrative, Outdoor Wedding, lapslock, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_k/pseuds/mon_k
Summary: jisoo was driving through a bumpy road, praying to arrive on time. jeonghan was doing his best not to get lost in the mountains.both of them failed greatly at their tasks.





	dear fiancé, dear my love (i'll promise you forever)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! it's sof here :) i really don't know we're this came from but here's it is. a huge thanks to [lu](https://jahehyung.tumblr.com/) for betaing this in such short notice and a big shout out to [nico](http://lraindropsandrosesl.tumblr.com) for holding my hand through all my writing processes. it truly came from nowhere. please have in mind that english is my third language and it's my first time writing jihan (for the seventeen fandom in general)
> 
> tittle comes from the beautiful song fiancé by Jung Joonyoung, i wrote this with that song on replay.

the night was as black as it could get during spring. the stars were shining above and the air howled as it caressed the overgrown grass. from time to time a breeze coming from the sea below the cliff climbed up and filled the noses of all living beings in the vicinity, leaving behind a salty taste in the mouth. a lonely road cut through the plains in a twisted line. a dim light could be seen from far away piercing the otherwise absolute darkness. 

during summer, the sun was merciless, burning everything in his way without giving it a second thought. all beings begged to find some cover to shield themselves against him but all their attempts were futile. 

during autumn, the grass dried and turned into dust; the breeze stopped coming from the sea. 

during winter the plains got covered in snow and the waves froze as soon as they touched the cold sand, showcasing a landscape that was hard to see in other places were mother nature reigned.

but it was during spring, in between blooming flower buds, growing grass, and a mild sun above, that they met.

 

:::

 

jisoo was driving through a bumpy road, praying to arrive on time. jeonghan was doing his best not to get lost in the mountains. 

both of them failed greatly at their tasks. 

 

:::

 

it was an implicit agreement to go for a spring wedding outdoors. jisoo wanted the venue to be exactly where they met. jeonghan wanted a more nearby place. 

again, jeonghan failed and ended up being convinced by the dark haired man. 

 

:::

 

the wedding was overall breathtaking; jeonghan stood in a black tuxedo by the end of the aisle, contrasting the white color from the tent, which had a ceiling made up of white fabric and straps of thin gauze falling from it. it all felt as if a white cloud had swallowed all the people present up. jisoo walked through the aisle with slow steps, a huge smile lighting up his face. 

promising forever.

 

_heartbeat_

 

a grey tuxedo with blue highlights covered his body. a few lights hanging from the metal bars overhead garnished the place, but overall the protagonists were the wildflowers surrounding the venue and the sea below that sent from time to time a friendly reminder of his existence.

 

:::

 

tired of seeing only mountains ahead and nothing that resembled a house like his brother described, jisoo stepped on the accelerator, hoping to be on time.

suddenly his car slowed down and finally stopped in place. jisoo realized he probably had a flat tire. he climbed off and turned around from the door, only to be welcomed by wave of sea breeze hitting his nose. 

 

step

 

step

 

step

 

only then did he realized the mountains were long gone and had given place to a plain ending into a cliff. 

 

_heartbeat_

 

:::

 

jeonghan left his house early with the purpose of being back before noon. he adored hiking, after all it was all his father had left him when he passed away. 

 

step

 

step

 

step

 

he looked forward and realized that noon had already passed. the sun was slowly making its way towards what he thought to be the ocean. not once had he gotten lost in the area but today he had been careless, not studying the place he was hiking in before throwing himself at the challenge. 

step

 

_heartbeat_

 

step

 

standing in a small mountain he saw what seemed to be a lonely road below and he thanked his dad for saving him.

 

step

 

he was surprised to find he was not alone on the road. 

 

:::

 

it all ended in a small party in the same spot. the chairs were moved to the side and the tables put next to them. a small dance floor was mounted in the middle and everyone just lost track of time. 

the couple decided to spend the night right there, in joshua’s car, just like the first time. 

 

::: 

 

they sat together on the hood of the car, watching the sunset and leaning against each other to keep warm. jeonghan was tired of mindlessly walking around and joshua from trying to change a tire. the night hit and both men climbed inside the car to try to get some sleep. 

they failed terribly. 

joshua talked about his job with stars in his eyes.

 

_heartbeat_

 

jeonghan sat there, listening.

 

step 

 

step

 

he didn't even noticed when joshua finished talking and was staring at him intently. 

he started telling the other man about his day. how he had gotten lost. how he had been reckless, to which joshua answered that everything happens for a reason.

 

_heartbeat_

 

 

:::

 

 

both of them had found their reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone that made it this far! comments, kudos and feedback in general are deeply appreciated ;)
> 
> you can find me in [tumblr](http://augustds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
